


Band Texts

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Luke is a baby, Michael is a Little Shit, Texting, This Is STUPID, hes really rude to calum for some reason, michael quits the band, minor innuendo, this is really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael just really wants to know where his electric toothbrush is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Texts

michael: hey guys, have u seen my electric toothbrush?

michael: hello???

michael: guys it's an emergency

calum: no

luke: michael, why do you feel the need to text us all when you have one simple question

ashton: yeah tru

michael: well excUUuUuUuUse me

michael: no one answered my question so alright, where's it at

calum: what's wrong with just using a regular toothbrush?

michael: fuck off column 

ashton: chill 

luke: chill

calum: chill 

michael: die

michael: all of you

michael: where the fuck is it 

ashton: I agree with calum, why don't you just use the normal one you already have?

michael: I like the vibrations alright

calum: dude what the actual fuck

ashton: mate...tmi

luke: wait what

luke: I don't get it

luke: is this some kind of joke that I'm not in on 

michael: fuck u and ur "baby of the band shit" luke 

michael: you know what? fuck all u guys. i'm going to buy a new one. 

ashton: would you be mad if I said I actually know where it is?

michael: OH YMG OD 

michael: WHERW

ashton: in the landfill...

calum: LOL

luke: LOL

michael: 

michael: 

michael: 

michael: im quitting the band, please accept my non electric toothbrush as a form of my payment for all the food you guys have bought me, goodbye all

**Author's Note:**

> What a shit title amirite? Follow me on tumblr if you'd like haphazardlace.tumblr.com :) x


End file.
